Un petit coup de main
by anzendes
Summary: Un petit coup de main pour étudier ne fais jamais de mal.


**_Tout d'abord, excusez moi je n'ai pas réellement retenu le classement des élèves de la classe aux examens donc je place Momo en 1ère, Shouto en 2ème, Katsuki en 3ème et Izuku en 4ème. Je serais d'ailleurs infoutue de classer les autres donc... Je fais avec ce que je pense sur le moment._**

Au lycée Yuei les examens semi trimestriels arrivaient à grand pas sous l'angoisse de plusieurs élèves. Les meilleurs élèves de la 1-A ne se faisaient pas tant de soucis que ça comparés à leur amis en fin de liste, qui eux étaient plus sceptiques. Ils avaient peur de perdre leur place dans cette classe puisqu'en effet, leur professeur principal avait décidé de faire à ses élèves une mauvaise blague en leur faisant croire que s'ils baissaient dans leur classement ils se verraient remplacer par un élèves de la 1-B. À cette annonce les esprits s'étaient soudainement échauffés et avaient entraînés une sorte de compétition entre certains. Chacun avaient leur technique pour réviser, beaucoup ayant été aller demander de l'aide à Momo Yaorozu, la première de la classe. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Eijiro Kirishima, lui était plus enclin à demander de l'aide à une autre personne mais n'était pas sûr que celle-ci accepterait.

À la fin de la matinée, le garçon à l'alter de durcissement prenait plus son temps qu'habituellement ce qui étonna ses amis avec qui il mangeait habituellement.

 **« Oye Kirishima qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel j'ai faim ! cria Bakugou**

 **\- Partez avant moi les gars, je vous rejoint. »**

Hanta et Kaminari le regardèrent incertains avant de suivre l'explosif qui était déjà partit vers la salle de lunch. Le rouge gardait un certain élève du coins de l'œil, attendant le bon moment pour s'approcher de lui. Il se tenta à aller le voir une fois qu'il avait trouver sa carte de cantine et allait sortir de la salle.

 **« Midoriya ! »**

À l'entente de son nom, le vert se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et fut étonné de voir son camarade de classe, Eijiro. Il tourna vivement la tête, sûrement à la recherche de son ami d'enfance, légèrement paniqué. Le rouge s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit sur le bureau qui était face à lui.

 **« J'avais quelque chose à te demander... Pour les examens, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais-**

 **\- Tu veux que je demande à Kacchan de te donner des cours comme la dernière fois ? Tu sais Kirishima-kun je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide puisqu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur mais je peux essayer, je lui demanderais ce soir ! Bon je dois y aller, Idda-kun et Ochako-chan m'attendent ! »**

Le vert parti immédiatement après la fin de sa phrase, laissant Eijiro légèrement sonné. Il ne l'avait même pas laissé parler jusqu'à la fin et avait mal comprit la requête du rouge. Celui-ci se prit la tête dans les main, marmonnant tout un tas de chose incompréhensible. Il souffle puis partit lui aussi en direction du self, s'installant avec ses trois amis qui l'attendaient. Le détenteur de l'alter de durcissement s'avachit sur la table, soufflant, désespéré. L'électrique et le brun se toisèrent mutuellement du coin de l'oeil, voyant que le nouvel arrivant n'était plus aussi enjoué qu'au début de la journée. Katsuki, lui le regardait d'une façon indéchiffrable. On aurait pu pensé qu'il le regardait de façon dédaigneuse mais il n'en était rien. Il s'inquiétait légèrement pour son ami, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Hanta prit alors la parole.

 **« Y a un problème Eijiro ? »**

Le concerné releva la tête vers son ami, essayant de prendre un visage qui se voulait rassurant pour ses interlocuteurs.

 **« Rien de grave, je n'ai juste pas réussi à demander ce que je voulais à Midoriya. »**

Le cendré s'étouffa avec l'aliment qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de se tourner furtivement vers le rouge.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au Nerd abruti ? »**

L'interrogé ravala difficilement sa salive et mangea rapidement son repas, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu l'explosif. La sonnerie retentit pile au moment où il termina son repas et ils regagnèrent tous leur classe. Les cours de l'après-midi était d'un ennuie interminable. C'est pourquoi, pendant ces heures là Kirishima n'avait cessé de regarder Izuku, rougissant à chaque fois que son ami se tournait vers lui, le surprenant. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de la dévisager, ses réactions diverses face aux cours étaient étonnement mignonnes, surtout quand le disciple d'All Might se mettait à réfléchir. La fin des cours arriva rapidement pour le petit vert alors qu'il rangeait tranquillement ses affaires, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans la salle de classe avec le garçon à l'alter de durcissement. Il releva la tête vers celui-ci et lui sourit doucement.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kirishima-kun, je n'ai pas oublié je vais demander à Kacchan en rentrant...**

 **\- Non ! Enfin si... Enfin non ! Argh...**

 **\- Kirishima-kun ?»**

Le rouge avait placé sa tête dans ses mains, énervé de son propre comportement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer face au détenteur du One for All, et cela le rendait très nerveux.

 **« Ce que je voulais dire... Ce n'est pas à Kacchan que je voulais demander de l'aide pour les examens !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi...**

 **\- Je voulais te le demander à toi ! S'il te plait aide moi Midoriya ! »**

Le vert s'empourpra légèrement et ouvrit brusquement ses yeux en grand. Il commença à faire de nombreux gestes de ses mains, légèrement paniqué tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensible à l'égard du rouge. Celui-ci fut gêné de la réaction du plus petit et se gratta nerveusement la nuque, détournant son regard de son interlocuteur.

 **« M'enfin... Si tu ne veux pas je demanderais à Bakugou...**

 **\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ça ! C'es-C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me demande une telle chose... En plus ce matin je t'ai coupé alors que tu n'avais pas terminé ta requête je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été assez attentif... »**

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les prunelles rouge du garçon en face de lui. Il s'en rapprocha doucement et releva le menton du vert qui avait baissé la tête honteux. Il fixa son regard dans le sien, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

 **« Et bien... Pour te faire pardonner tu n'as qu'a accepter de m'aider... Midoriya. »**

Le disciple d'All Might, ayant perdu tout ses moyens, hocha doucement la tête avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir avec précipitation de la salle. Ses joues étaient d'une teinte rouge vive alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs, espérant échapper pour une raison inconnu au rouge. De son côté Kirishima souriait doucement, c'était la première fois qu'il avait était aussi... Entreprenant avec quelqu'un et la réaction qu'avait eut le petit vert à son égard lui avait drôlement plu. Il n'attendit pas plus d'un instant avant de saisir son téléphone et d'envoyer un message à son nouveau professeur particulier.

 _À : Midoriya Izuku_

 _Je compte sur toi pour réussir mon trimestre... On se voit ce weekend pour réviser ? Chez toi ou chez moi, n'importe lequel me va_.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de décider de rentré lui aussi chez lui, épuisé de sa journée souhaitant dormir le plus vite possible.

Le weekend était bien vite arrivé et Eijiro était pressé d'aller chez Midoriya, parce que oui, au final ils avaient décidé de réviser chez le vert en pensant qu'ils seraient plus tranquille. Ce matin là, la mère d'Izuku l'avait charger d'aller faire quelques courses pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger dans l'après-midi n'ayant plus rien dans les placards. Le disciple d'All Might s'était alors décidé d'y aller vers midi, son ami arrivant une heure plus tard. Il avait fait ses courses tranquillement, seulement il ne s'attendait pas a tomber sur des amis de Kacchan du collège. Il déglutit difficilement, faisant mine de les ignorer pour rentrer le plus rapidement chez lui. Mais les trois garçons, qui ne l'entendaient pas de cette façon, plaquèrent le petit vert contre un mur l'heurtant violemment.

 **« Et bah alors De-ku~ tu es entré à Yuei non ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre stupide nerd ? Ah oui c'est vrai... Tu n'as pas d'alter, petit minable. »**

Les deux autres rigolèrent en entendant les paroles du leader. Celui-ci agrippa violemment les cheveux du vert avant de le balancer contre le sol, écrasant son visage de son pied droit. Le détenteur du One for All, qui ne laissait aucunes émotions traverser son visage se laisser pour le moment faire. Il n'avait pas peur, peut être qu'il aurait été terrorisé un mois plus tôt, mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Voyant qu'aucuns gémissement de douleur ou de bruits plaintif ne sortait de la bouche de sa victime, l'agresseur lui envoya un violent coup dans le ventre, faisant déplacer le corps d'Izuku.

 **« Il semblerait que ton Kacchan ne t'en fasses plus autant voir qu'avant... Quelle chance, je vais pouvoir prendre la relève. »**

Ne voyant aucunes émotions passer à travers le visage du vert, l'ami d'enfance de Katsuki pesta. Les deux autres regardant la scène, interdits jusque là ne reconnaissaient pas le garçon qu'ils aimaient martyriser à l'époque. Ils s'avançèrent alors pour stopper le blond, mais il les repoussa d'un coup de poing chacun avant d'écraser une nouvelle fois le visage d'enfant de Midoriya. Celui-là, en ayant plus que marre attrapa la cheville de son assaillant avant de tirer et de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il se releva, dépoussiéra ses vêtements et attrapa son sac de course en repartant. L'autre, qui ne voyait pas les choses comme ça s'élança à sa suite prêt à envoyer un coup de poing dans le dos du vert. Seulement, ayant enclenché son One for All à 2%, il se retourna vivement avant d'attraper son poignet, maintenant une forte pression dessus en captant le regard de son agresseur.

 **« C'est pas que, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire. »**

Il repoussa le blond qui tomba sur les fesses, éberlué. Ses deux amis arrivèrent en courant vers lui, jetant des regards incertains à Izuku qui partait sans les calculer. Les poignet du blond étant rouge vif.

Eijiro était arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes, et aucunes trace de son camarade de classe ne se faisait dans sa maison. Inko l'avait invité à entrer en lui signifiant qu'il était partit faire deux courses il y a moins d'une heure et que du coup il n'était pas encore rentré. Seulement, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiétait en ne voyant pas son fils revenir, une heure étant déjà passé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement alors que la mère du vert se précipita vers l'entrée, lorsqu'elle vit son fils ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

 **« Izuku ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ton visage mon pauvre chéri ? cria-t-elle inquiète**

 **\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai juste eu un léger contretemps. Kirishima est déjà là ?**

 **\- Dans le salon. »**

Le vert hocha doucement la tête alors qu'il se dirigea vers le salon où Eijiro l'attendait assit dans le canapé. Sa mère lui avait prit le sac de course pour tout ranger dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il vit le visage du disciple d'All Might, le rouge fronça les sourcils alors que son hôte l'invita à monter dans sa chambre. En entrant dans la petite pièce, le garçon à l'alter de durcissement ne fut pas plus surpris que ça lorsqu'il vit la décoration de sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit alors qu'Izuku partit chercher une trousse de premier soin dans son placard dans le but de démarrer ses soins. Red Riot l'en empêcha en s'emparant du liquide désinfectant et des cotons. Il fit s'asseoir le vert sur son lit et commença à nettoyer le plus doucement possible les égratignures qui avaient prit place sur son visage. Midoriya fut surprit de la douceur dont le rouge s'était emparé pour le soigner. Il faut dire que il ne le pensait pas autant au petits soins des autres.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé Midoriya ?**

 **\- Je suis juste tombé, rien de grave. »**

Kirishima fronça les sourcils, il mentait. C'était sûr et certains, sa voix était partie un peu plus dans les aigus et ses fins sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés. Il agrippa le menton du vert, relevant sa tête et fixant son regard dans le sien.

 **« Sinon, la vraie version ? Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire Midoriya.**

 **\- Rien de grave... Des idiots de mon collège m'ont "agressé" mais je me suis défendu, c'est réglé ils ne m'emmerderont plus, ils croyaient encore que je n'avais pas d'alter. Et arrête de m'appeler Midoriya, appelle moi Izuku !**

 **\- Si tu m'appelles Eijiro toi aussi. »**

Le vert lança au rouge un immense sourire plein d'innocence, ce qui fit rater un battement à ce dernier. Décidément, il était vraiment très mignon se disait-il. Après cet épisode, les deux garçons se mirent à réviser les cours les plus simple, commençant par les langues vivantes et le français. Une fois arrivés aux maths, deux heures plus tard, ce fut une tout autre histoire. Eijiro avait perdu toute sa patience et ne comprenait vraiment rien. Très souvent, il se prenait sa tête entre ses mains et fixait la feuille d'un air déterminé avant de souffler doucement et de s'agiter dans tous les sens et de s'allonger sur le ventre avec une mine boudeuse. Dire qu'Izuku ne le trouvait pas adorable dans ces moments là serait un mensonge, et un très gros. Alors qu'il réagissait de la même manière pour la énième fois, le plus petit se leva avant de s'asseoir près de la tête du rouge et de caresser doucement ses cheveux, le faisant sursauter. Bien que cela le surprit, il trouvait ce contact très agréable et voulait que cela dure plus longtemps, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Le petit vert lui souriais doucement.

 **« Avant tout, calme toi et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je vais te l'expliquer plus simplement. »**

Le garçon à l'alter de durcissement rougit légèrement avant d'hocher la tête et de se placer à côté de son professeur. Il se concentra sur ses explications, étant plus que troublé les fois où leur mains ou leur épaules se frôlaient, mais il faisait de son mieux pour passer outre. Vers dix-sept heures trente, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là, estimant avoir assez révisé. Eijiro étant plus qu'heureux puisqu'il avait bien évidemment tout comprit. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans le lit d'Izuku, collé l'un à l'autre.

 **« N'empêche que... J'ai aucunes motivations pour ces examens... »**

Le vert rigola doucement, à vrai dire lui non plus n'en avait pas mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il aimait apprendre et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

 **« Et bien si... La menace d'Aizawa-sensei !**

 **\- Tout le monde sais que c'est faux, comme à la rentré quand il avait menacé d'éliminer le plus mauvais. Au final, il ne l'avait pas fait.**

 **\- C'est vrai... J'avais oublié cet épisode... N'empêche que j'avais bien flippé moi ! J'étais le dernier ! »**

À ce souvenir, les deux garçons se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Eijiro se souvenait très bien de ce jour là, c'était la deuxième fois qu'Izuku l'avait impressionné, évidemment la première étant la fois où il l'avait vu se jeter la tête la première sur le robot qui ne valait aucuns points à l'examen d'entrée. Ce souvenir lui lâcha un frisson d'horreur en se rappelant dans quel état avait finit son ami ce jour là ; les deux jambes cassées de même que l'un de ces bras. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, Izuku ayant la tête posée sur le buste du rouge. Inko ouvrit doucement la porte et sourit à la vue des deux garçons, elle décida de ne pas signaler sa présence, voyant que son fils et son ami ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Elle referma la porte.

 **« Dit-moi Eijiro... Comment on rejette quelqu'un sans blesser la personne ? »**

Le rouge fut étonné de la question que lui posait le garçon allongé sur lui. Quelqu'un lui avait déclaré son amour ? Bakugou ? Impossible, Todoroki ? Possible, très possible même, Ochako ? la même chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha un grognement.

 **« Qui s'est déclaré à toi ? Sinon je dirais... Si c'est un ami je préférerais quand même qu'il me dise qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un plutôt qu'il me dise qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi... C'est moins dur. »**

Le vert sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il hocha la tête en tournant sa tête doucement vers Eijiro.

 **« Ochako... Elle m'a avouée ses sentiments hier midi. Seulement, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle, en plus Tenya m'a avoué que c'était la fille qui lui plaisait le plus. Je ne peux définitivement pas sortir avec elle... Mais la connaissant, elle n'acceptera pas mon refus sans savoir de qui je suis amoureux. »**

Le garçon de durcissement sourit avant de déposer sa main dans les boucles du vert, décidément en plus d'être une personne extrêmement gentille, c'était un ami hors pair.

 **« Tu n'as des sentiments pour personnes ?**

 **\- Pour qui pourrais-je en avoir ? Je ne suis pas spécialement proche de quelqu'un...**

 **\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas forcément besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un pour éprouver quelque chose... Par exemple, moi j'aime quelqu'un mais je ne suis pas proche d'elle enfin... a par en ce moment même.»**

Le vert se releva vivement avant de se retourner immédiatement vers le rouge. Celui-ci ravala difficilement sa salive, persuadé qu'au final, même s'il l'avait chuchoté Izuku avait entendu la fin de sa phrase. Le vert se retrouvait alors assit sur les abdos du rouge, qui était extrêmement gêné.

 **« Tu aimes quelqu'un dont tu n'es pas proche ? Tu n'éprouves donc pas des sentiments pour Kaminari-kun ? »**

Les yeux d'Eijiro s'exorbitèrent alors qu'il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il s'était retourné aussi vite ? La panique l'avait envahi un instant pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il avait dit... C'était décidément beaucoup trop beau. Izuku gonfla ses joues, l'air boudeur.

 **« Ne te moque pas... Je le croyais vraiment.**

 **\- Tu sais... Denki va probablement sortir avec Jirou grâce à moi donc non, je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour lui. Et arrête de faire cette tête, tu est trop mignon. »**

Pendant qu'il parlait, Kirishima s'était assis en tailleur, ce qui faisait qu'actuellement Izuku était assis au creux de ses jambes. Ses joues étaient teintés d'un léger rouge dû à leur proximité. Bien évidemment, Red Riot l'était aussi et tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Il entoura alors ses bras autours du petit corps d'Izuku avant de lui embrasser le front.

 **« Vois-tu... Moi il y a quelqu'un de plus intéressant que Denki qui m'intéresse.**

 **\- A-Ah bon... Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Et bien... Je te le dirais, seulement si j'ai le droit à un service de ta part si j'arrive à remonter dans le classement de la classe... C'est bon ? »**

Le vert hocha doucement la tête avant de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Eijiro qui remballa ses affaires avant de quitter la maison des Midoriya sous le regard doux de sa mère.

La semaine d'examen était passée à une vitesse folle. Izuku avait bien prit le temps de rejeter Ochako en douceur, qui ne l'avait pas si mal prit que ça puisqu'elle avait au final été réconfortée par Tenya. Avec son étonnement, la jolie brune ne lui avait pas demandé vers qui était tourné ses sentiments, alors il s'était dit que elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais la vérité était toute autre ; la jeune fille à l'alter de gravitation était persuadée que son ami avait en fait des sentiments pour Katsuki Bakugou. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à être rejeté pour lui donc elle n'avait pas demandé qui était la personne.

Avec peu d'étonnement, Izuku avait réussi à battre son ami d'enfance aux examens et se retrouvait maintenant troisième de la liste. Il en était heureux mais avait quand même un peut peur des répercussions qu'allaient entraîner ce classement. Connaissant Kacchan, il ne laisserait jamais passer cela. C'est alors que, à l'interclasse alors que tout le monde regardait son classement excepté les quatre premiers qui avaient été annoncé par leur professeurs principal, le cri d'Eijiro se fit entendre à travers la classe. Il fonça alors vers le petit vert, sous le regard de certains élèves. Entre autre, Katsuki, Todoroki, Ochako, Tenya, Denki et Sero. Izuku était assit sur sa chaise de bureau, mais s'était tourné vers le dernier arrivant.

 **« Alors Eijiro, ça donne quoi ton classement ?**

 **\- J'ai monté de deux places grâce à toi ! »**

À présent, les regards de presque tous les élèves étaient tournés vers eux. Aucuns n'ayant entendu parlé du fait qu'Izuku avait donné des cours à Kirishima pour rattraper son retard. Pas mal furent étonné de ce duo improbable. Le disciple d'All Might souriait sincèrement au rouge, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider.

 **« Du coup... dit le rouge, J'ai le droit à ma récompense.»**

Le vert fronça les sourcils face à la réplique de son ami, puis il ouvrit grandement les yeux. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait promis à Eijiro que s'il arrivait à monter dans le classement, celui-ci lui dirait de qui il était amoureux en plus du service que devait lui rendre Izuku. Alors qu'il allait lui poser une question, le rouge approcha rapidement son visage du vert, sous les regards emplit d'incompréhension des trois quarts des élèves, avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit. Beaucoup trop surpris, il ne répondit pas au baiser que lui donnait le rouge. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension.

 **« Tu n'as toujours pas compris Izu ? Celui que j'aime est juste en face de moi pourtant... »**

Le disciple d'All Might s'empourpra violemment alors que des cris se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Seulement, le vert n'en faisait qu'abstraction, ne lâchant pas Eijiro du regard. Celui-ci avait un sourire narquois collé sur les lèvres, il était fier d'avoir autant troublé le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux il y a plus d'un mois. En voyant que son ami était beaucoup trop fier de lui, Izuku décida de le prendre par surprise en agrippant brusquement sa cravate et la tirant vers lui. Il prit possession des lèvres du rouge sous la surprise générale. Le rouge était alors devenu cramoisie, perdant en même toutes contenances.

 **« Et bien alors Eiji... Où est passée toute ton assurance ? »**


End file.
